


'We What?'

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Misunderstandings, Multi, Use Your Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Don’t worry,” Raphael says, trying to give Jace a teasing smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll pick you.”“No way,” Jace argues straight away. “If he’s gonna pick one of us it’s gonna be you. You’re way nicer than me. I’m a huge asshole.”“You’re really not. Maybe at first but once someone gets to know you they’ll realize what a softie you secretly are.”“Oh my god, Raph! You can’t just go saying shit like that! I have a reputation to uphold!”





	'We What?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Manzini who requested Simon/Jace/Raphael and mutual pining. I hope you enjoy!! <3

Raphael’s hand plays with Jace’s hair as Jace focuses on his textbook. He lets out a sigh. He’s having a hard time focusing, too many worries and thoughts playing out in his mind. Raphael tugs his hair and he looks up, meeting his roommate’s eyes. 

“Why do you keep sighing like a dramatic maiden? It’s distracting me from my show.”

Jace rolls his eyes. He grunts as the hand in his hair tightens again, warning him about his attitude. “Fine,” he sighs, shutting his textbook and tossing it onto their coffee table. He thinks about sitting up but Raphael’s hand goes back to playing with his hair and he just can’t get himself to move away from the touch. He bites his bottom lip. 

“Stop biting and just spit it out,” Raphael says in a tone that means he’s all business. 

“You’re the worst.”

“I know. Now quit stalling.”

Jace huff in annoyance, tucking his face against Raphael’s belly before spitting out all in one breath, “I can’t stop thinking about Simon.”

Raphael pulls his hand free from Jace’s hair and Jace lets out a noise of distress. “Try repeating that, idiota. My ears aren’t in my stomach.”

Jace contemplates the merits of literally biting his roommate but decides against it. Instead he looks up at Raphael and blurts out, “I like Simon.”

His cheeks flush in a way that makes his skin itch. He watches as the same blush somehow ends up on Raphael’s cheeks as well. Raphael sighs, his breath fanning over Jace’s face. 

“I was afraid of that. Looks like we’re both idiotas.”

“Wow,” Jace says in shock. “Did you just call yourself an idiot? Because I think I need to go write that down on my calendar. Mark this occasion and celebrate it every year with a cake or something.”

“Jace. Shut up.”

“Shutting up.”

“I like Simon, too.”

“Oh.”

Raphael runs his fingers through Jace’s hair again. “Yeah. Oh.”

Jace nudges his forehead against Raphael’s stomach until he finally looks down again. Jace gives him his best smile, trying to get calm Raphael down who’s gone completely tense. “Hey,” he whispers. “It’s fine. So we like the same guy. It’s no big deal.”

“Don’t worry,” Raphael says, trying to give Jace a teasing smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll pick you.”

“No way,” Jace argues straight away. “If he’s gonna pick one of us it’s gonna be you. You’re way nicer than me. I’m a huge asshole.”

“You’re really not. Maybe at first but once someone gets to know you they’ll realize what a softie you secretly are.”

“Oh my god, Raph! You can’t just go saying shit like that! I have a reputation to uphold!”

Raphael lifts his thigh jostling Jace’s head where it’s laying against him. Jace gives him the stink eye for a moment before sighing again. 

“Just promise me something,” Jace says, looking up at Raphael.

“Please don’t make this into a moment.”

“I’m being serious!”

“Fine,” Raphael huffs. “What’s the promise?”

“No matter what, we gotta stay friends.”

Raphael finally smiles, showing off his perfect white teeth. He rubs Jace’s cheek and it makes Jace’s chest fill with fondness. 

“That wasn’t even on the table. Of course we’ll always be friends. Sometimes you’re real stupid.”

Jace lets out a strangled laugh of surprise. “You ruined our moment, dude!” 

“Good. It was giving me hives anyway.” 

Jace rolls his eyes as he reaches up and pats Raphael’s cheek. When Raphael pretends to bite his hand, Jace laughs, picking up his textbook and going back to reading. 

He’s not sure how much time passes before there’s a knock on their door.

“It’s open!” Raphael calls, pausing his show. Jace can tell Raphael’s excited to see Simon and instead of feeling jealous, Jace just feels happy and excited too. Huh, weird. 

Simon storms into the room, his face pinched in frustration. He pauses as he walks into the room, giving Jace and Raphael a fond smile that lights Jace’s belly up with warmth. He can’t stop himself from smiling back as Simon sits on the coffee table across from them.

“What’s wrong, Si?” Raphael asks, his deep voice vibrating through Jace. 

Simon bites his bottom lip, his face looking troubled. It makes every protective instinct inside Jace light up. He sits up. Both Jace and Raphael lean forward at once, taking each of Simon’s hands in their own. 

Simon squeezes their hands. “It’s stupid. I’m just upset because Rebecca’s graduation is coming up.” He shakes his head. “Mom is being really weird. For some reason she thinks I should only bring one of you because our out of town and extended family are gonna be there and she thinks they’re gonna be weird and disapproving. I say that really shouldn’t matter because we know how we feel and shouldn’t let anyone stop us from just being us.” Simon takes a deep breath before continuing, leaving Jace’s head spinning with confusion. “So what if some old stuffies will think what we have is unconventional. All three of us are unconventional so it makes sense that our relationship is anything but traditional. So what if I’m pan and poly? It shouldn’t matter and it shouldn’t stop us from being ourselves.”

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. Simon, slow down,” Jace murmurs. He sits back, his mouth falling open. 

“I uh, don’t understand,” Raphael adds. 

Simon tilts his head. “What part is confusing?”

“All of it?” Jace says, the end coming out slightly higher more like a question. He stares at Simon, confusion zinging through his head, yet his stomach shudders with excited butterflies. His arms brushes against Raphael’s and it makes him feel safe, knowing his best friend is beside him. 

“What do you mean by our relationship?” Raphael asks slowly. 

Simon’s face goes blank. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Yeah,” Jace says. “That’s the part tricking me up too.”

“You guys are joking, right?” Simon looks first at Raphael and then over at Jace. When neither of them adds anything Simon’s face falls. “Is this your way of breaking up with me? Because that’s really not cool.”

“We can’t break up with you because there’s no relationship to end.” Jace watches as Simon’s face crumbles and he instantly wants to take the words back, make everything better. “Simon,” he tries but Simon sits back, still staring at them with wide eyes. 

Raphael leans forward, placing a hand on Simon’s knee that he doesn’t shove away. “We just don’t understand. Jace was just telling me about how much he adores you.”

“Not my exact words, Raph,” Jace murmurs, his cheeks heating. 

“And how much I reluctantly have feelings for you,” he finishes, giving Jace the side eye that makes Jace huff. 

“Now I’m the one who doesn’t understand,” Simon says slowly. He takes his glasses off, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. “So you’re not kicking me out of the triad so you two can stay together?”

“What?” Jace and Raphael say at the same time. 

Simon sighs but before he can say anything further, Jace is butting in. “Raphael and I aren’t together.”

Simon’s eyes widen. “But you kind of are?”

“No, Simon,” Raphael says. “We’re really not.”

Simon puts on the most ridiculous bitch face Jace has ever seen and that’s saying something because he lives with Raphael. “You two were literally cuddling when I got here.”

“We always lay like that.”

“Exactly,” Simon says, throwing his hands up in the air. “That shirt you’re wearing,” he points at Raphael, “was from Jace when you passed one of your tougher exams. Raphael, you literally made Jace’s favorite meal last week because he was having a bad day. You both have the dumbest inside jokes that even I don’t understand. You’re constantly cuddling and touching and sharing your clothes.” Simon puts his hand on top of theirs where, to Jace’s surprise, he’s currently holding Raphael’s hand. “You’re literally holding hands right now. You guys are dating.”

“Uhh,” Jace so eloquently adds. 

“What he said,” Raphael says softly beside him. 

“That’s fine. I’m the talker in this relationship anyways,” Simon says with a gentle smile. Jace returns it, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Okay. So if we’re in a relationship,” Jace says, trying to get his bearings. “Why haven’t we had sex yet?”

Raphael groans while Simon facepalms. “Oh my god,” he murmurs under his breath before looking back up at Jace. “I just assumed we were taking things slow! One third of our triad is ace and I figured since I was the third coming into your guys’ relationship you’d take the lead.”

“Well, that was obviously a mistake,” Raphael murmurs.

Jace elbows him in the ribs. “Hey. You’re my boyfriend. You’re supposed to be nice to me!”

“I only just found out. Give me a break.”

“Alrighty,” Simon says, tapping both of their knees. “Now that we have that whole misunderstanding taken care of, shall we discuss what we’re wearing to Rebecca’s graduation?”

Simon wiggles his way in between then, snuggling against both of them. 

“This is weird, right?” Jace asks out loud, looking from Raphael to Simon. 

Simon’s face falls, his body going tense but Raphael just laces his fingers with Simon’s before saying. “Yeah. It’s weird how not weird this is.”

“Exactly,” Jace says, leaning over and kissing Simon’s cheek as Raphael does the same.


End file.
